Potty brake
by NatashaLenn
Summary: Orihime has to use the bathroom! little did she know her one trip to the bathroom was going to be an adventure she will never forget.


As suspected by Aizan, Nnoitra did pursue Orihime. Night after night he would come into her room, unwelcome, and toy with his victim. But Night after night, before he could revile in her angst Ulquiorra would show up at her door and put a stop to her mistreatment. It didn't take long for Orihime to become accustom to this pattern. She often found herself in a dream world, during her times of abuse, were it was not Nnoitra touching her but Ichigo. She found that it was easier to wait for Ulquiorra this way and a lot less painful too.

As time slowly passed on, Orihime noticed that she no longer feared Ulquiorra and infact looked forward to his visits. She didn't get to venture out side the walls of her cell unless it was matters that concerned Aizan. Nor was she allowed any contact with the other arrancar. She cherished her time with Ulquiorra because that was time she had with another person regardless if that person was her enemy. She became so comfortable around him that many times she would catch herself becoming overly enthusiastic over simple matters like lunch time. She would stop herself before annoying him any more then he already was. She hated being a burden to him and wished she had the freedom to go and do things on her own, as to not bother Ulquiorra. This particular evening, however, caught both off guard.

"I'm coming in." Ulquiorra said just before entering Orihime's cell. As he entered he was greeted with a strange site. Orihime had her hand clasped tightly between her legs while her knees buckled due to her strange dancing. She looked as if she was trying to perform a strange ritual or something.

"Ow, ow, ow, thank goodness your here, owwww." She cried to Ulquiorra.

"What is it you're doing, girl."

Running over to the sofa she sat and rocked herself back and forth. "I really have to pee! I've been trying to hold it till you came back but I'm afraid I might burst! And that wont be good, not only will it be embarrassing for me but you'll have to go get me new cloths and someone will have to come in to the room to clean it and, ow, ow, ow."

Staring at the girl he thought to himself _How did I come to have the job of her care taker. That girl can't do anything without first making it a chore._

"Follow me and I will take you to the lavatory so you can relieve yourself." he said

"I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because if I get up right now I will most certainly explode all over! I have to wait until the urge goes away first, owwww."

_Just as I thought, she had to make it a chore._

When Orihime was confident enough to get up, Ulquiorra escorted her through the halls of Las Noches. Luckily none of the other arrancar were out at the time. He did not want to be seen escorting that girl around while she held her self and waddled next to him crying "Ow, ow, ow, oh, oh." with every step she took. He was most thankful that Grimmjow wasn't out at that time, for he would never hear the end of it with him. Always being the butt end of his humor and the punch line of every joke not to mention the name calling. Oh how he loathed the name calling. When he reach their destination he and Orihime walked to the door.

"Hear we are. Now, go relieve yourself."

"But this is the men's room."

_Oh, what a chore._

"Would you like us to walk further down the hall to the Lady's lavatory?"

"Oh, no, th-that's not necessary I-I don't think I can hold it for that much longer. I think I will just use the men's room after all." And with a smile she waddled in. What she saw when she entered was unlike anything she had ever seen. _What strange looking toilets. I have never seen any thing like them back at home._ And they were indeed strange. The porcelain fixtures were long in length and short in width. There was no lid and no seat to sit on. The bowl was very small and there were no walls or doors for privacy. Instead they were all lined up next to one another. _Maybe arrancars don't need privacy._ Orihime thought. To her the strange fixtures almost looked like the toilet was smooshed up against the wall. She was so captivated by the smooshed toilets, for a split second she forgot she had to pee.

"Oh, ow." I don't have time to look at them. she thought to her self.

She tried her hardest to get comfortable. It was very difficult to get her self perched on the seat or what she thought was the seat. There was virtually no room to sit and if Orihime didn't know any better she could have sworn that the smooshed toilets were not for sitting. So what were they for? In a panic, fearing she might pee on her self she looked around. She noticed a small line off stalls behind her. Rushing over she opened the door to one. She was so happy to see that in this stall were very normal looking toilets that did infact have a seat to sit on. With out any hesitation she turned around and...

*Ker-plunk*

*Splash*

Meanwhile Ulquiorra stood outside the lavatory door waiting for the girl to come out. After awhile of waiting he began to wonder just how long it would take her to relieve herself when he heard foot steps from down the hall.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing? You out stockn' Szayel? You know he prefers to use the girls room." Grimmjow called out to him.

"Why are you here Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Tch- what the hell does it look like asshole, I'm out on a walk."

"Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"Tch- what is it with you and 'duties'! Your always such a kiss ass to Aizan. You know you really-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Orihime screamed from inside the lavatory. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fell silent. Grimmjow grabbed the hilt of his zanpakutou, preparing to draw. Ulquiorra approached the door to wait for another response. When there was none he and grimmjow both entered the room. Grimmjow looked around curious to find out where the scream came from. Ulquiorra approached the stall he knew the girl to be and swung open the door. Ulquiorra didn't say anything, Grimmjow stared at her curiously wondering how the hell she had managed to get her self into that position.

Orihime had her dress pulled up around her waist while her knees kissed her ears advertising her pink Chappy the Bunny panties around her ankles. And the rest of her- well the rest of her was in the toilet bowl.

"Umm...Hi Grimmjow." She said in her cheerful voice while trying to wave to him.

"Um, Hi" Grimmjow said cautiously.

Looking over at Ulquiorra she gave him a weak smile and tried to say with out blushing "Umm...I'm afraid I have had a bit of a mishap."

_*Sigh* Why must she make everything a chore._


End file.
